The Dracon's Tail
by Falmouth Falcons Fan-Inactive
Summary: Marauder Era! Sorina Foc is a half dragon, who until recently was living happily with her dragon mother, Nike, in their cavern home. Now she must go to school, but a war is coming between good and evil. The Dark Lord will do what ever it takes to get her!
1. Prelude

**Title: The Dracon's Tail**

**Author: Falmouth Falcons Fan (Falcon)**

**Rated: T**

**Note: Hi, so sorry about the choppiness of this chapter, but it represents time skips!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, I would write an entire series in marauder era!**

* * *

><p><strong>Romania, January, 12, 1960<strong>

The Romanian wizard let out a cackle, and pointed his wand at the female Longhorn. It was breeding season, and he had an amazing idea, half human, half dragon!

"I am a genius! She will be unstoppable, vaporizing entire cities in one breath! And you, sweet, innocent Longhorn, you will be her half dragon! Now surrender one of your eggs!" The wizard demanded, shoving his wand into the last female Longhorn's face.

She let out a defiant roar, and curled her enormous body around the last Longhorn egg, protecting it from the mad Romanian wizard. She lowered her head toward the wizard, her namesake golden horns glinting at their six feet length. Smoke billowed out of her nose, and fire erupted from her mouth, attempting to burn the wizard, but it proved fruitless.

The wizard had cast a shield charm around himself, and he continued advancing toward the petulant dragon. When he got right in front of the dragon, he yelled,

"Stuptify!" And the last female Romanian Longhorn, passed out, leaving the loon free to do what ever he wanted with the egg, and do with it he will.

* * *

><p><strong>February, 2, 1960<strong>

A roar was heard from over the large estate, and everything in the manor shook. The chandeliers rocked back and forth, threatening to become unhinged from the ornate ceiling in which they hung.

In his study, the Romanian wizard suddenly stopped polishing his genetically mutated egg. He had already infused his own DNA into the egg by means of incredibly dark magic, but the deed was done, and in a couple of hours, the fetus would hatch and out would come his weapon!

There was an interminable banging on the roof of his study, and the marble was cracking!

_Bang! Crumble... Crumble,_

_Bang! Crumble... Crumble,_

Suddenly, a huge, green, scaled claw swooped in from the freshly made hole in the ceiling, and snatched the egg off of the exceedingly embarrassing pedestal in which the emerald hued egg rested upon. With a startled yelp, the Romanian wizard lunged toward the receding dragon claw, but the Longhorn escaped before he could grab the egg.

She let out another roar, and her heavy wings beat to their own steady tattoo, carrying her and her egg far away from the wizard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ireland, Cliffs of Moher, Sixteen years later<strong>

"Happy Christmas, my dear daughter!" Sorina's mother yelled, waking up the snoozing sixteen year old girl. Sorina sat up in her bed of pillows, and saw her mother's looming face close to hers, and she smiled.

"Happy Christmas!" She yelled, as excited as a little girl. Unknown to the two of them, but this was their last Christmas together.

"Get ready for the day, hatchling, and then we will open presents." Her mother told Sorina, and she jumped up from her bed of pillows, and ran over to her small mirror hanging on a rock jutting out from the cavern wall. She picked up her special brush (she stole it from a tourist) and ran it through her waist-long white blonde hair. After, she pulled off her too small night gown, and pulled on her favorite outfit, the one that her mother got for her while in human form.

Sorina's outfit was the only full one that she had, and she only wore it on special occasions. it was made up of a white tank top that said, 'Love Cupcake' and had a giant cupcake in the center with light green frosting. Then there was black shorts that came to mid-thigh and went over a pair of polk-a-dotted tights, that tucked into her lucky combat boots. And for the finishing touches there was her ever permanent dragon tattoo that held her mother's essence and was what she retreated in when there was humans, her dragon necklace that gave her protection, strength, and wisdom when ever she wore it, and her emergency black rucksack that held her survival kit, including her hunting one piece, Book of Dracons (the "hand guide" to half dragons and their powers), assorted amounts of money in pounds, euros, and dollars, and a first aid kit. Then attached to the front was her handcrafted dragon bow and a quiver filled with never ending arrows.

"Sor! Are you ready?" Sorina's mother called from the mouth of their cavern, where their tree was set up. She shrugged on her rucksack, unfazed from the weight, and ran towards her gigantic dragon mother. She bounced to a stop in front of their tree, and suddenly, an aura of greens and golds surrounded her mother, and even though Sorina had seen it thousands of times before, she still stood frozen as the layers of scales and muscle seemed to melt off her mother. Where her mother's right front paw was, stood a beautiful young woman who only looked to be twenty-three.

Suddenly a loud _crack _was heard, and the ceiling of the cavern poured stones and boulders of all sizes. Sorina and her mother dashed left and right, avoiding all the deadly boulders, exerting themselves in a way they never thought possible. The deadly rain lasted seventeen excruciating minutes until it finally stopped, and the duo could rest for a second. Sorina looked up towards the ceiling and noticed the giant hole in the ceiling, and the dozens of wizards peering in, like Sorina and her mother was a carnival act, and the six wizards floating down, down, down, and finally standing in front of Sorina and her mother with one in the front, two behind him, and three behind the two. The one in the front held a thick envelope, with a red wax seal with M.O.M imprinted on it.

He cleared his throat, broke the seal, then pulled out the letter from the envelope. Then, he read,

"Dear Miss Sorina Foc,

We, the Ministry of Magic, have discovered your location, and wish for you to integrate into English Wizarding Society or E.W.S. You shall go to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seeing as you are half wizard. Your human father has been pronounced dead, and has left you a large fortune in your name, and has expressed his want of you to go to Hogwarts to study. Nike, your mother, will go to the Research Facility of Endangered Dragons, to be bred and preserve her linage. Enclosed is your list of school supplies, your acceptance letter, and your key to your vault in Greengotts Wizard Bank.

Happy Christmas,

Nobby Leach

Minister for Magic

Sorina and her mother were silent for a minute, noticing the squirming of the wizards in front of them. Sorina smirked, and the wizards stepped back. She pulled her bow from her back, armed it with six arrows, and let them fly, each hitting one of the six wizards through their hearts.

"Run!" Nike snarled, proud of her daughter for her exceptional archery skills. She snatched her daughters hand, and ran at full speed toward the exit, transforming into her dragon form mid-run. When her transformation was finished, Sorina pounced upon her back onto the permanent saddle in between her shoulder blades. She buckled her legs in as her mother took off, leaving behind enraged wizards, shooting off spells at them.

Nike corkscrewed through the air, avoiding the spells, and escaping over the angry ocean. Sorina smiled in victory, and let out a victory whoop. Happily celebrating on her mother's back, Sorina didn't notice the fast approaching wizard on a magically enhanced broom, flying toward her at unimaginable speeds. Sorina felt the wind knocked out of her, and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Potter Manor

All around me was white. My body felt numb, and the lights above were much too bright. My head hurt, my body hurt, and it felt like every one of my cells had internally exploded.

I was strapped to a metal table, and I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was restrained. I felt helpless, weak, and paralyzed. I felt everything my mother had taught me to not feel. I felt like a disgrace.

"Where am I?" I yelled out,

One moment I'm with my mother, Nike, flying away from our cavern home in the Cliffs of Moher, and the next I'm here. What happened? I'm so confused! I thought.

I squirmed under my restraints, and let out a roar that would make my mother proud. White hot orange fire burst from between my lips, and smoke burned my nose, as it exited my body.

An alarm rang out, and the white room periodically flashes red. Wizards poured in, not speaking Romanian or Draconian, but another language, strange and exotic. I focus hard, and I will my self to understand.

"Blimey Jones! What do we do?" A wizard asks another.

"Call Dumbledore of course! What else?" Replies Jones.

Who was Dumbledore? What do they want? Where is my mother?

"Kill her?" The first suggests.

My breath hitched. They wouldn't, would they? What about Dumbledore?

"No, that goes against orders. Besides, she's still part wizard, just call Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

And the wizards left, turning the lights out, and the white room went black. Seconds passed, followed by minutes, then hours. Suddenly the lights turn back on, and my eyes stung. I felt the weight of the restraints lift from my arms and legs, and I exhaled a huge sigh, relief flooding through my body. I was free!

I forced my body to jump up, and landed in a crouch on the floor. Looking up at my rescuer, I realized that I had recognized him from the countless visits he made to my mother. Quickly, I jumped up, to stand on both feet, and dash forward to the old, bearded wizard.

"Albus!" I cried in joy, as I hugged the midnight cloaked man. "How are you?" I questioned, looking into his twinkling baby blue eyes.

"Fine, Hatchling. I'm doing fine." He said, using the name my mother called me. "However, I bring some unfortunate news. Your mother, Nike, hasn't been seen since you tried to escape the Auror Department." His once jolly eyes were full of sorrow, but I didn't feel remorse as I know where she is.

_Don't tell him where I am, I mustn't go to the breeding grounds. They torture dragons there._

My mother's voice appeared in my head, and I smirked, knowing I was right.

**Yes, Mother.**

"Sooo," I drawled "I didn't know your last name was Dumbledore!" I said trying to change the subject. Dumbledore just looked at me with questions in his eyes, and chuckled.

"Yes, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts." I tried to not giggle, but it came out anyways, growing into full blown laughter.

"I'm sorry!" I forced out in between giggles. "Every time it just gets me! Hoooooogwarts." I said, drawling it out. He let a chuckle pass through his lips, and agreed.

"Today, I will be taking you to Hogwarts, where you will learn how to control your magic."

"But I already know how, why must I go to school?" I asked, a slightly whining.

"Hatchling," Dumbledore sighed. "You and I both know this, but the Ministry does not, and they require it. If it were up to me, you and your mother would still be living peacefully, but, as you may not know, a war is coming. I've told your mother, and asked her not to tell you, as you were too young." I growled a bit, and he just chuckled.

"But I now must tell you, a man named Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort will try to take you, to use your powers for evil, to kill muggle, and muggleborns, and to take over the Wizarding World. He wishes to enslave dragons and Draconians, and to rule them wih an iron fist. Hogwarts right now, is the only truly safe place for you."

War was coming! How out of touch could I have been? And some man wants to kidnap me? Oh no, I won't let that happen! He can try all he wants, but he won't get to me!

"So, I don't have to learn anything at school? Just stay there for my protection?"

"Yes, as Draconian Magic works differently then Wizarding Magic, it would be hard for you to learn true wizard magic. I think I will open a new class for you to teach, all about Draconians, how does that sound?" Dumbledore offered.

"That sounds great! Oh, I'll have to stop by Diagon Alley to pick up some things for class! This will be sooooooo much fun! I'll finally be able to teach the real thing! Not just myths and fables that turn us into ugly, scaly things!" I exclaimed.

Dumbledore chuckled and I just smiled. "I will entrust you for the rest of the winter holidays, with the Potter family, and they will take you to Diagon Alley. They also have a son your age, so you will meet somebody. I also believe his friends will be there, so the more, the merrier!" Dumbledore handed me my black bag, and my bow, and I strapped them on my back.

**Did you hear that, Mother? I get to teach a class on Draconians!**

_Yes, my hatchling. You will do wonderfully! If there is any trouble, just call for me, and I will come._

**What about if I need a demonstration? Will you come out then, too?**

_Of course, go my hatchling, Albus is waiting._

"Welcome back, Miss Foc. We will side-along apparate there, take my arm." I took his arm, and the whirling sensation of being sucked down a tube startled me. Suddenly, I was squeezed out, and was standing in a puddle in front of a regally large house.

I kept a hold of Dumbledore's arm as we walked out of the marsh, and I did a quick cleansing spell in my preferred dragon magic.

_Curăţenie hainele mele,_

A dull grey light shone from my robes, and suddenly they were clean, just like when I put them on_. _Dumbledore smiled down at me on his left arm, his robes where also cleaned as well, by my spell or not. We walked toward a large mahogany door with golden lion-head door knockers. Dumbledore picked up the right lion-head and knocked three times, then retuned his hand to his side.

There was bustling and shouts from behind the door, and suddenly a woman appeared, drying her hands on a towel, and opened the large door with a warm smile on her older face.

"Albus! How are you?" She asked as she saw Dumbledore. "James hasn't been acting up to badly now, has he?"

"No, no, Dorea, he is doing wonderfully, as has Sirius. I am hear to ask of a favor, this is Sorina," He gestured to me, and I let go of his arm, stuck my right thumb and ring finger together, then placed my index and middle finger together and on my lips and bowed. It was a Draconian bow to elders called _arcul la Elder dvs. "_and she needs a place to stay for the rest of the Winter Holidays."

Mrs. Potter smiled at me, as I rose from my bow, and said, "Of course she can, It will be lovely having another female around, come along now, Sorina, and I'll show you to your room. Albus, would you like some tea?" Mrs. Potter asked as she gestured into the house.

"No thank you Dorea, I was just here to drop Sorina off, but maybe some other time. Good night."

"Sounds lovely, good night!" And Mrs. Potter led me into her house, past the large kitchen, and the dining room, then past a sitting room with an ornate tree in the corner, and four boys sitting around a coffee table, playing Exploding Snap. We then went up a grand staircase, and into the West Wing.

Walking past doors, Mrs. Potter pointed each of them out. "This one is James', and the one next to it is Sirius', across from that is Remus' and next to his, Peter's. In between each, is a bathroom for two boys to share. Yours will be here," She pointed to another mahogany door. "Next to Sirius', you also have an en-suite bathroom so you won't have to share with boys. Each door has a password, your is Falmouth Falcons. Sorry, Charlus and James are obsessed with quidditch."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dorea Potter, for accepting me into your home on such short notice."

"Oh, it is no problem, dearie. Now, put down your bag, grab your wand, and I'll introduce you to the boys."

I did as she said, and pulled out my fifteen-inch pure silver wand, encrusted with emeralds, and my Mother's scales. It had the core of Romanian Longhorn horn dust, and Veela hair. Mrs. Potter gasped when she saw it.

_Schimbarea hainele mele la ceea ce doresc, _I thought, and swished my wand, and new clothes popped onto my body.

My tank top and shorts combination changed to a dark grey zip-up hoodie, jeans, a blue and white striped tank top, and sneakers. I places my wand in my inside pocket, and looked back toward Mrs. Potter.

"Shall we head down stairs?" I asked her, gesturing down the hall.

She shook her head and said, "Yes, of course." and we started walking back down the hallway, and down the stairs. "If I may ask," Mrs. Potter started. "how old are you and what is your full name?"

I smiled, showing my unusually sharp teeth. "Yes, of course. It is only fair that you know about who is staying in your home for a few days. My full name is Sorina Zeita de Foc, it is Romanian for Sun Goddess of Fire. I am turning seventeen on February 2, and I have a Greengotts Bank account. Just thought I'd throw that in so you didn't think I was a runaway or homeless."

"Oh no, Dearie. It wouldn't matter if you were a runaway, as Sirius is a runaway. Maybe he will tell you his story when you meet him." I looked around, and we were once again, standing in the doorway of the large sitting room.

"I was wondering if you could answer a question of mine." I told Mrs. Potter, and she nodded her head. I saw the boys stiffen, meaning they were listening. "What is today's date?" I asked, looking down my five foot, eleven frame to Mrs. Potter's five foot, four. The boys turned around to look at me, but I kept looking at Mrs. Potter.

"Well, today is January 12, my dear." Mrs. Potter answered, looking at me questioningly.

"Today is the day I was conceived." I thought out loud, and as soon as the last word came out, my eyes widened and I put both hands over my mouth, trying to cover my blip. But it was out, and I would most likely have to tell everybody in the house what I am. I sighed, removed my hands from my mouth, and walked over to a large maroon, plushie chair, across from the boys, and sat down.

I placed my cool and calm facade up, and looked at the staring group, Mrs. Potter joined the boys on their couch, and I felt their eyes boring into mine.

"What are you?" A boy with messy black hair and glasses asked me.

"James!" Mrs. Potter scolded. So that was her son, I can see the family resemblance.

"My name is Sorina Zeiţă de Foc, and I am a Draconian, meaning my mother is a dragon, a Romanian Longhorn, and my father is a wizard. No, they were not in love, it was science and cruelty. I was just an egg, and my father injected his DNA into me. He stole me from my mother, and planned to use me as a weapon against the light, but my mother rescued me on the day I hatched, and took me to the Cliffs of Moher, in Ireland. I grew up there, learning how to use my powers, and the ways of the Draconians and Dragons. The Auror Department found us this Christmas and read us a letter, informing me that I would have to integrate into E.W.S and go to Hogwarts.

"I have spoken with Albus, and I will not be attending classes at Hogwarts, but teaching my own course. It will only be for Seventh Years, and it is the true history of Draconians and their magic."

The four boys all looked interested, and the one sitting to James' left, a boy with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, looked at me and asked,

"Can we see your wand?"

The boy next to him added, "I heard that Draconian wands are really different from wizard wands."

"Yes, that is true, and yes, you may see it." I pulled it out from my inside pocket, and the emeralds and scales gleamed in the fire light. Everyone but Mrs. Potter gasped, as she had seen it before, and the grey-eyed boy leaned closer to my wand, inspecting it.

"Are those dragon scales?" He asked, leaning even closer.

"Yes, they are from my mother, Nike. The core is Veela hair and Romanian Longhorn horn dust," I explained. "I will go more in-depth about Draconian wands in my lesson for Seventh Years."

"How old are you?" The boy next to grey-eyes asked. He had sandy blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and looked very tired and worn. He was obviously a werewolf.

"I am to turn seventeen next month. May I join your game of Exploding Snap?" I asked, looking at the paused game on the table in front of them.

"Sure, Mom, are there any leftovers?" James asked,

"Yes, Sweetheart. Would you like me to bring them to you?" A chorus of yes and yes please, rose from the boys, and Mrs. Potter smiled and went to go get snacks.

"I guess it's only fair that we introduce ourselves to you, my name is James and I am seventeen."

The boy with grey-eyes smiled at me and said, "My name is Sirius Black and I am seventeen."

The werewolf looked at me cautiously and said, "Remus Lupin, I'm seventeen too, and this is Peter Pettigrew, he's seventeen as well." I snorted and they all looked at me questioningly.

"It's obvious you all are leaving something out, fitting, your last name, Remus. Don't you all think?" I asked, smirking.

Remus looked at me with fear in his eyes, and the boys looked outraged. James jumped up and yelled out,

"How would you know?" Sirius stood up calmly and patted James shoulder.

"Mate, let's not do anything irrational. Sorina, how did you know?" Sirius asked.

I smiled kindly and leaned toward Remus. "I'm friends with a werewolf pack in Ireland who would migrate to our caves in the summer to meet with my mother, I was trusted to look after their pups while they had their meetings. I learned the telltale signs of a werewolf from them, but you look very sullen for a werewolf. Do you not embrace it? Because fighting it on the Full Moon just makes it worse, ya know."

"Really? So you won't tell anyone? Will you?" Remus asked, the fear disappearing from his eyes.

"No, I will not, now, if you would, can you tell me about this 'Hogwarts'?"


End file.
